The Evil Within
by Angel Unit 2
Summary: The hunters have felt the presence of evil. But will they succumb to it? Or rise up against it?
1. The Awakening

It has been eleven months since the defeat of the alien being known as Pyron. Immediately after his defeat, both human and dark ones gave themselves time to recuperate. But time does not stand still when it involves the creatures of the night.  
  
Vampire Prince Demetri Maximoff, upon Morrigan's persuasion, has retaken the Demon World, bringing order, at last, to such a tumultuous kingdom. All lords, upon their defeat by Demetri, saw no other choice, unless they opted for death or banishment to the human world. And though order was restored, Demetri, so far, has kept everyone and every event under an iron fist. Morrigan simply stands aside and has so far allowed Demetri to run the kingdom as he sees fit, unless she sees events where her "persuasion" is needed. Thus far, both Demetri and Morrigan have ruled the Demon World in peace without provocation from inside their kingdom or the human world.  
  
Donovan has found purpose to life, though the struggle still remains. The company of Anita has eased the ever-lasting pain that he has carried since birth, but the burning need to destroy and consume the world in madness is yet to be conquered. Every waking moment, and in every dream Donovan sees himself being pushed more towards madness and despair, as the tainted blood that runs through his veins poisons his soul. Anita, in her indifference, has created a world for herself alone, allowing no one in except for the occasional touch of Donovan. Both walk from one corner of the earth to the other, destroying those similar to them, and giving a chance to live to those who despise them both. Their daily walk into the world of humans deems them unwanted, while passage into the world of the dark ones labels them enemies. Both cry for the day when peace will meet with them.  
  
The dark hunters, Mei-Ling and Hsien-Ko, continue in their quest to destroy the dark, before they, themselves, are consumed by it. New contracts have them traveling around the glove, separating them from their companions Donovan and Anita. The separation was not emotional, but it was felt by both parties as no goodbyes were said. The link they all shared, the hatred for the dark and its minions, has been preserved and strengthened. And as the sister travel, their impressions of the human world has begun to deteriorate. Greed, hatred, jealousy, perversion, and other emotional outbursts have been the only rewards they have received. And in the world of the dark, they have only come to close to death, assuring them both that their time is bound to arrive at an unannounced time.  
  
The accursed warrior Bishamon has once again risen. Though both the samurai and the armor fight an eternal battle for control over supremacy in the soul, the result is the same. The victims are still the humans and the dark ones that dare come close to such a dangerous being. Having no contact for the specter, and no challenge for the blood-thirsty armor, existence has become unbearable. Madness begins to engulf the samurai as he tries to defeat the armor that control his motion, and loneliness, as well as longing for those he lost long ago, begins to take a toll upon his spiritual fortitude. The accursed armor has begun to grow weak in its struggle with the ghost of its wearer, and once again has begun the quest to look for a suitable host. Meanwhile, both struggle daily, and in every hour, and in every minute, for the chance to conquer each other.  
  
The artist Felicia has begun her quest to unite both the human world and the dark ones. Though progress is slow, her companion, Jon Talbain, has decided to aid her in such a dangerous adventure, though he remains to have contact with the humans. Meanwhile, Lord Raptor has begun touring, once more. His first stop, of course, began in Lyon, France, where Felicia and Jon are stationed for now. Upon Felicia's asking, Lord Raptor did not absorb the souls of his audience, but he did play several small venues outside the city in order to satisfy his insatiable hunger. It has been noted that Jon Talbain and Lord Raptor are not very keen of each other due to different temperaments.  
  
And so, the world of the humans and the dark ones, have resumed their ways.  
  
=====  
  
Darkness around him fed him daily, nourishing his every fiber, and made every move faster. The need to fight and conquer, once more, became unbearable, and not being one of large patience, he rose from his throne.  
  
"It is time," he said. "The world, for too long, has come in contact with the demon world, and a champion is yet to rise. These petty conflicts that have recently arisen, have nothing more than angered me. Why is it that the human world can no longer produce a warrior of light? Has it become so corrupt in its ways, that it separated, and alienated, itself completely from world of the light? If it be so, then my time for conquering all three realms has come, at last. And no one, no dark one, neither human, nor outer- worldly being shall stand in the way of me, the fallen morning light."  
  
He looked up to a cloud that reflected the events of both the human and demon world.  
  
"I must first find a host, and a suitable one. The dark ones offer no holy vessels for me to posses, and the human body is weak, not worthy of my taking over. I must find one who once was human and has sold their soul to the dark, thereby they lack a soul. A beautiful, and precious vessel, devoid of emotion and care. One to whom the destruction of the world shall become a tasteful morsel. It shall become more desirable than the sweetest ambrosia, and the smoothest, softest, nectar. To whom my rise as sovereign lord of all that the eyes see, shall become its only goal. Who shall rise among all, to become my carrier? Who will become my carriage into victory?"  
  
He began looking through possible vessels, but they all had faults that to him became mundane. But as he passed over a cabin, he sensed the presence of one whose heart was whole, yet dark. The more he looked at the mix of human and dark, the more he began to desire it, because it fit every one of his standards. And as he stood over his chosen one, he began to laugh  
  
At last, the morning star had found a vessel  
  
=====  
  
=====  
  
A/N: Thank you reading. I hope you enjoyed it, so far, so please drop a review. Of course, this is based on the OVA (which I fell in love with), so don't ask as to where the other characters are. If they are not in the OVA, I will probably not include them, because simply, I did not see how they act or react, and I did not fall in love with them. ( Please let me know if I shall continue I your review, Thank you!!!! 


	2. Its Presence is felt

She awoke. Fear still crept through her body as clouds of the nightmare still lingered. The room was dark, lit only by a single candle whose emitting light did not go far enough to dissipate the darkness. Its small radius of light only lit Mei-Ling's side of the bed. On the other side Hsien-Ko rested soundly, her breathing creating a rhythm that did not go well with the serene darkness that surrounded them. Mei-Ling sat staring at her sister while she rested in her usual corpse position. Her body rigid, both hands clasped in her stomach, while her two gigantic claws rested on her side. Hsien-Ko was strangely colored a light blue, though it was not make-up, she was dead, and on her cheek were painted two purplish dots that matched her blue and dark pink combat suit. Hsien-Ko's serene expression reminded Mei-Ling about her dream, and she hurriedly awoke her sister.  
  
"Hsien-ko," she whispered, knowing full well that her sister heard her. "Wake up."  
  
"What is it now?" Hsien-Ko answered without opening her eyes, annoyance resounding in her voice. She did not sleep, but rather rested her body while her senses stayed quite sharp and ready. But intrusions during her rest became bothersome if they were not actual fights.  
  
"Something is risen," said Mei-Ling as she focused her mind and thought upon the nightmare. "I don't understand this new darkness that has planned to set foot in the human world. Its hate for everyone and everything knows no bound. It simply cherises nothing, yet it lives in everything."  
  
"So what! Another dark one. We'll simply find it and destroy it. And if it bothers someone, or some poor town, then we'll get a nice reward for a job well done. End of story. We have been doing this for so long that maybe you're looking for something a little more powerful than what we usually encounter. I, myself, am looking for something a little more challenging."  
  
"Have we become so accustomed to our lifestyles that we now thirst for blood? We truly are becoming one of the dark. And perhaps the dream may be a result of such thirst, but evil like this I have never felt."  
  
Hsien-Ko did not resume resting, but blatantly stayed awake, eyes wide open. Hearing such things from Mei-Ling, the more spiritual of the two, meant hard work ahead of them. Something that excited her, as well as depressed her. She raised her right hand and brought it up to her cheek. Cold as always it was. And as Mei-Ling set herself down to sleep, Hsien-Ko simply stared at the ceiling and the nothingness it contained.  
  
"Perhaps we truly are one of the dark," she thought, as inside her began to burn a fire she had never felt before.  
  
=====  
  
Donovan stopped and turned to the direction where such power emitted from. It rushed forward like a gust of wind, its strength like the mouth of the eternal dragon soaring through the air and engulfing everyone in its path. And like it came, in an instant, it was gone.  
  
"You felt it, too," Anita said.  
  
"Such power does not belong to this world, neither human or dark. Whatever is risen will bring pain to this world."  
  
"This world has known pain for far too long, yet this new power will bring it rest at last."  
  
"But it brings repose through destruction," he said, turning around and going in the direction of surging power. "I wil not stand idle while it tries to destroy this world, just for its simple need to exterminate those it deems expendable."  
  
"Once again you will risk your life for creatures unworth of our attention. Yet, I understand your preoccupation for this power does not stand alone for it has no physical form yet but needs a host to carry itself about. Your fear is that it will choose someone, or something, you may not be able to defeat."  
  
"I know not how this evil carries itself, but if what you speak of is true then perhaps I am walking towards an open grave. My grave."  
  
He turned around and looked down upon the child. Her brown hair flowing by the soft breeze and face white as snow. Her eyes... her eyes were as blue as ice and just as cold. The indifference found in them had torn the hearts of both men and dark ones. She was not wanted by anyone, no one would take her in, and everyone feared her. Only Donovan had taken upon himself her care. But now a choice had to be made.  
  
"You will follow me no longer. The dark one I seek will surely kill me. I do not wish you to see such an event."  
  
"Your death does not worry me but your wondering around aimlessly through the world seeking something you cannot see is a waste of time. I will lead you to the vessel that will soon carry this evil."  
  
And with that she lead the way while Donovan followed.  
  
=====  
  
"How dare you strike at me you impudent rat."  
  
The armor roared at the samurai. Both exhausted, but never unyielding in their attempt to finish each other off, they stood like gods. The demonically possessed armor burned a bright red, both its faces salivated for the taste of the samurai's blood. The solemn warrior, the accursed sould that inhabited the armor once again poised itself to strike at the demon that held him.  
  
"You grow tired demon. The day is near when you shall finally be destroyed and I released."  
  
"Foul rat! I am Bishomon. Like me there is no other and there shall never be. Men search far and wide to possess me and no one is yet worthy of possessing me. But if there shall ever be someone worthy of carrying me, until then you will be mine."  
  
"Die!" Screamed the samurai as he ran with his blade stright into the heart of the armor...  
  
=====  
  
"Feel that Samurai?" Said Bishomon as he opened his eyes. The battle within his mind and soul stopped the moment he felt the power beckon to him. "Feel that power? Like this I have never felt in many a millenia! My master! My true master has returned!"  
  
Bishomon began to laugh, both his faces turning into wide disgustings grins. And as the laugh grew louder, the samurai began to fade and a blue fame appeared taking his place.  
  
"Do not worry Samurai, your day of rest is at hand. The day where you shall burn within the very fires of hell!"  
  
Slowly, too, the blue fame began to dissappear.  
  
And inside Bishamon, the samurai gripped his sword with all his might for he knew that the day of his death would soon come. And he would finally be released.  
  
=====  
  
A/N Thank you guys for reviewing the first chapter. As always, if there is anything wrong or I am missing something, please do not hesitate to tell me. Until the next chapter!!!!! 


End file.
